sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
ZeniMax Media
| founders = | hq_location_city = Rockville, Maryland | hq_location_country = U.S. | key_people = |James L. Leder |Cindy L. Tallent }} | equity = | equity_year = May 2016 | num_employees = 1,500+ | num_employees_year = 2017 | subsid = | website = }} ZeniMax Media Inc. is an American video game holding company based in Rockville, Maryland. The company owns id Software (developer of the ''Doom'' and ''Quake'' series, and Rage), Arkane Studios (developer of Dishonored and Prey), MachineGames (developer of Wolfenstein: The New Order), Tango Gameworks (developer of The Evil Within), publisher Bethesda Softworks with its Bethesda Game Studios (developer of The Elder Scrolls and ''Fallout'' series) and ZeniMax Online Studios (developer of The Elder Scrolls Online). History ZeniMax was founded in May 1999 by Bethesda Softworks founder Christopher Weaver and Robert A. Altman. It was established as a successor to Media Technology Limited, Bethesda's parent company at the time. Weaver brought Altman on board as CEO, contributing his stock in Bethesda Softworks so that the new shell company, named ZeniMax Media, would be able to obtain funding. Weaver served initially as Chief Technology Officer of the company from 1999–2002, then moved to a non-operational role in 2002. Weaver filed a lawsuit against ZeniMax in 2002 for breach of contract, claiming he was owed US$1.2 million in severance pay. In the end the case was resolved out of court. Although still the largest shareholder, Weaver no longer had any day-to-day responsibilities with Zenimax. In 2004, ZeniMax acquired the Fallout franchise from Interplay Entertainment. Bethesda's Todd Howard said in January 2007 that "We started work on Fallout 3 in late 2004 with a few people. We only had about 10 people on it until Oblivion wrapped (...)". Fallout 3 was released in October 2008. On August 1, 2007, ZeniMax announced the creation of ZeniMax Online Studios, a division headed by Matt Firor. In 2012, the company announced that it was developing The Elder Scrolls Online, ultimately releasing it on April 4, 2014. On October 30, 2007, ZeniMax announced that European broadcasting group ProSiebenSat.1 Media was intensifying its relationship with ZeniMax. It launched SevenGames.com, the international version of its German game platform, in December and work with ZeniMax to develop online games. ProSiebenSat.1 Media held a 9% stake in ZeniMax at the time through SBS Broadcasting, which it acquired the same year. SBS Broadcasting previously acquired a 12.5% stake in ZeniMax in October 2000 as part of the partnership between the two companies at the time. This included ZeniMax's e-Nexus Studios subsidiary, developing European entertainment portals and web sites for SBS, as well as other stock purchase agreements between SBS and ZeniMax. In September 2009, ZeniMax acquired rights to the Prey video game franchise. In December 2009, ZeniMax acquired publishing rights to the id Software game Rage. The game was to be published by Electronic Arts. On March 3, 2011, ZeniMax announced a partnership with the University of Southern California School of Cinematic Arts to support its Interactive Media Division with a comprehensive educational program of guest lectures and internships. Investors and financials In 2000, SBS Broadcasting acquired a 12.5% stake as part of the partnership between the two companies. Its Chairman and CEO, Harry Sloan, became a ZeniMax board member a year prior to that. In 2016, Prosieben sold its stake in ZeniMax for 30 million euros. As of 2007, Weaver held a 33% stake in the company. In 2007, it was valued at $1.2 billion, when it raised $300 million from Providence Equity Partners in exchange for a 25% stake. In 2010, Providence invested another $150 million for an undisclosed stake. In May 2016, it was valued at $2.5 billion. Oculus lawsuit In May 2014, ZeniMax sent a letter to Facebook and Oculus VR asserting that any contributions that John Carmack made to the Oculus Rift project are the intellectual property of ZeniMax, stating that "ZeniMax provided necessary VR technology and other valuable assistance to Palmer Luckey and other Oculus employees in 2012 and 2013 to make the Oculus Rift a viable VR product, superior to other VR market offerings." On May 21, 2014, ZeniMax filed a lawsuit against Oculus. On June 25, 2014, Oculus filed an official response to the lawsuit. Oculus claimed ZeniMax was falsely claiming ownership to take advantage of the acquisition by Facebook. Oculus also claimed that the Oculus Rift did not share a single line of code or any technology with ZeniMax's code and technology. On February 1, 2017 a Dallas, Texas jury awarded ZeniMax $500 million in their lawsuit against Oculus. The jury found that Oculus did not misappropriate ZeniMax trade secrets, but had violated ZeniMax's copyrights and trademarks in addition to violating a non-disclosure agreement. Subsidiaries Current * Bethesda Softworks in Rockville, Maryland, U.S.; acquired in 1999. ** Bethesda Game Studios in Rockville, Maryland, U.S.; established in 2001. *** Bethesda Game Studios Montreal in Montreal, Quebec, Canada; established in December 2015. *** Bethesda Game Studios Austin in Austin, Texas, U.S.; founded in October 2012 as BattleCry Studios, re-branded in March 2018. *** Bethesda Game Studios Dallas in Dallas, Texas, U.S.; founded in 2007 as Escalation Studios, acquired in February 2017, re-branded in August 2018. * ZeniMax Online Studios in Hunt Valley, Maryland, U.S.; founded in 2007. * id Software in Richardson, Texas, U.S.; acquired in June 2009. ** id Software Frankfurt in Frankfurt, Germany; founded in 2015. * Arkane Studios in Lyon, France; acquired in August 2010. ** Arkane Studios Austin in Austin, Texas, U.S.; acquired in August 2010. * Tango Gameworks in Tokyo, Japan; acquired in October 2010. * MachineGames in Uppsala, Sweden; acquired in November 2010. Defunct * e-Nexus Studios, headed by former The Simpsons co-creator Sam Simon. * XL Translab, acquired in 1997 by Bethesda Softworks, defunct date unknown. * Vir2L Studios in Washington, D.C., acquired in 1999, closed in 2010. * Mud Duck Productions, founded in 2002, closed in 2007. * Flashpoint Productions in Olympia, Washington, acquired in 1995 by Bethesda Softworks, defunct date unknown. References External links * Category:ZeniMax Media Category:Companies based in Maryland Category:Companies based in Rockville, Maryland Category:Companies established in 1999 Category:Private equity portfolio companies Category:Privately held companies based in Maryland Category:Providence Equity Partners companies Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers